From DE 41 07 556 C1 a drive and guide device for a flap arranged on an aeroplane wing, in particular for a trailing edge flap or a landing flap, is of known art. The drive and guide device comprises a carriage, on which the flap is held such that it can move, and which can be traversed on a support and guide rail.
EP 1 312 545 B1 describes an aerodynamic profile with an adjustable flap, which has a front profile region, and also a rear profile region located in the wake flow, and which is bounded by a covering skin on the pressure surface and also the suction surface. The pressure surface and suction surface covering skins merge together in the rear profile region into a profile trailing edge.